A bed rail is an apparatus that prevents a child from falling out of bed. Bed rail apparatus may be relatively expensive for at least three reasons. First, the apparatus may include relatively too many parts that need to be assembled at the factory or in the end use setting such as at a residence. Second, relatively many parts of the apparatus may be formed of an expensive metal such as steel. Third, relatively many parts of the apparatus may be complex in operation.